


Lesson Learned

by Semi_problematic



Series: Boy Next Door [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Grinding, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Did you learn your lesson?""Yep."





	Lesson Learned

It was 7:35 a.m. on the dot when Carl woke up and it wasn't by his choice. Outside of his window there was this loud noise, a grinding and scraping noise that drove Carl mad within seconds. He climbed out of bed and walked towards the window, shoving it open so hard that the entire frame shook. In his driveway, Negan sat with a lawn mower and a box of tools. Not his lawn mower, though, it was Ricks. The one that broke when he ran over Carls soccer ball. Carl rolled his eyes and shut the window, locking it. There was no way he was going back to sleep.

Sunlight spilled into Carls room as he pulled on a shirt and a pair of top big gym shorts. He stuffed his feet into his flip flips and walked out of his room, smirking when he saw the carpet. Yesterday, Carl flooded his bathroom and part of the hallway just to get Negans attention. Cleaning up the mess was worth it considering that Carl got to have Negan on top of him for a full minute straight. Today, though, Carl was pissed. Why the hell was Negan fucking with their old lawn mower and why the hell did he have to do it in the morning? 

The kitchen smelled like freshly baked muffins, courtesy of Lori getting up early before going to the salon to get her hair cut. The night before she insisted that Carl needed to come with her but her attempts at bribery were pointless. Carl liked his long hair, but more importantly, older men liked Carls hair. Rick leaned against the counter, unwrapping a muffin and picking off a piece before eating it. He was already dressed in his uniform, hat and everything. There was still another hour before he left.

"You're up early," Rick commented, wrapping an arm around Carl and pulling him into his chest. He kissed the top of his head before pulling away and continuing to eat his muffin.

"Yeah," Carl grumbled, pulling open the fridge and grabbing a small bottle of juice. He twisted the top off and took a sip, letting the taste of apple overwhelm his tastebuds. "Not by choice. I need my beauty sleep."

Rick chuckled at that, nodding. "Then why are you up?" He stuffed the rest of his muffin into his mouth, chewing it up. 

"Because of that damn-" 

"Language." 

"English." Carl smirked when his dad sighed. "That fucking noise outside is killing me. Its like hes driving over one million blenders... with a blender." 

Rick rubbed his temples, another sigh falling from his lips. "Do me a favor, Carl, and try to stop swearing, I'm begging." He balled up the muffin wrapper, tossing it in the trash. "As for Negan, when he took a break and came down to eat with Lori and I, while you were up in your room, I told him I've had a broken mower in my shed for about three years. He offered to fix it. So.... hes fixing it."

"Sounds like hes breaking it." Carl climbed onto the counter and picked up a muffin, taking a bite off of the top before taking the wrapper off. It was a mix of blueberry and chocolate. Ricks favorite. Carls least favorite. At least Lori was making an attempt to keep one relationship going. "Hes always coming around," Carl complained, lying straight through his teeth. "Its like hes obsessed with us, dad."

"Only you would think that, son." Rick picked up a half empty bottle of water from off the kitchen table and unscrewed the lid, taking a sip. "Having Negan around is gonna help a lot. Hes cheaper than babysitters and hes right next door. We can trust him." Rick put the cap back on the water and screwed it shut. "He lost his wife and he moved into a completely different town. Hes lonely and if fixing stuff and taking care of you makes him happy, then let him. Don't give him any shit-" Carl smirked when Rick swore. "Alright?" 

Carl hopped off the counter, walking over to Rick. He handed him the muffin and smiled, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, okay. I'll play nice." He wrapped his arms around Rick and pulled him into a hug. "I like having Negan around," Carl blushed, "hes a good addition to our family." Carl wanted to make a joke about Shane but he stopped himself. "I trust him and hes nice. Him babysitting me wasn't that bad." He stared up at Rick, his chin pressing into his chest, smiling. 

"I'm sure you make him happy, too," He rubbed Carls lower back. "Make him feel a let less lonely." Rick smiled, sadly. "I know you make me feel less alone." He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of Carls head. "Don't go replacing me, alright? He ain't your daddy, I am." 

Carl blushed dark red and turned away. "I know. You're my dad. He can't replace you." Carl rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, grabbing a plate from the clean dish pile that he was supposed to put away last night. "Its early," Carl said, "I think I'm gonna take Negan some breakfast." 

"Thats sweet," Rick smiled happily. "I'm gonna go check the shopping list your mom had left for me. There's still some stuff we need to get for your party-" 

"Dad," Carl whined, grabbing a small bottle of milk from the fridge. He shut the door with his hip and walked over to the table. He set the plate down and got two muffins then an apple. "You know I didn't want a big party!" He called as he walked through the living room.

"I know, I told her that," Ricks voice followed him towards the door. In the quiet house his voice seemed to echo making his voice seem much louder than it was. Rick never yelled. That was always Lori. "But you know how your mom is. Shes a steam roller. Once she starts there ain't no stopping her." 

"Don't I know it," Carl sighed. Behind Carl the front door closed. He jumped as the scraping noise got significantly louder, shaking his head and groaning. Carl wanted to set fire to that damn thing. It was too early for things to be this loud. He walked down the path and across his driveway, into a patch of grass. "Hey!" He screamed.

Negan jumped, dropping the tool he was holding. He shut off the mower and stood up, already drenched in sweat. "What the hell do you want?" His eyebrows knit together and his eyes nearly closed as the morning sun shined down on them.

"Well, I was bringing you breakfast but now that you're being an asshole I'm gonna say my peace." Carl set the plate and milk on the ground, glaring at Negan. "Can you tell time? Do you know how early it is? Or are you just a dumb fuck?"

"Damn," Negan chuckled, wiping his hands on his already dirty jeans. "You got a lot of anger in such a tiny body." He flicked Carls arm. "You kiss your daddy with that mouth?" 

"Be more specific," Carl smirked, "I got a lot of them. Which one are you referring to?" 

Negan scoffed. "Slut," He said under his breath. "And no, I can tell time, I just make sure to plan my life around you and all the things you hate just so I can piss you off." He got back down on his knees, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. "Ever heard of early bird gets the worm?"

"Christ, you sound like a 90 year old man." Carl crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "The damage is already done. You woke me up, I won't be able to fall asleep-" 

"Sorry sleepin' beauty." Negan chuckled. "I'll have it fixed in no time. Then all I'm gonna do is mow my yards, then your yards." Carl wondered if Negan really was lonely. Who would be eager to mow lawns and fix a mower? Only a desperate old man. "Will that fit into your schedule?" 

"Dunno." Carl replied with a smirk. He turned around and walked back up towards his house, making sure to sway his hips a bit more dramatically. He wanted to keep Negans eyes on him until he disappeared into the house. He wanted to have control for a change. 

"Thanks for the breakfast, brat!" Negan called, unwrapping a muffin and taking a bite. He set the muffin down and grabbed the milk, unscrewing it and chugging it.

"No problem!" Carl flipped Negan off over his shoulder, laughing to himself. He walked up the steps of his house, opening the door and stepping inside. Within seconds the scraping noise resumed causing Carl to groan and flop onto the nearest surface, which was, thankfully, a couch. "Asshole."

By three in the afternoon Negan was mowing their front yard. It took him two hours to fix the lawn mower and then he had to mow both of his lawns. Carls backyard took less time than any other part considering one third of it was blocked by their pool. Rick had been at work for hours and Lori decided to go to lunch with her friends once her hair was finished. Carl was home alone with the windows open, a cherry red color coating all ten of his toe nails. The day had been nice, relaxing even, with the smell of freshly cut grass filling the house. 

Carl swung his legs over the side of the couch and climbed off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked on the balls of his feet towards the front window, pushing the curtain to the side. Negan was mowing the edge of their lawn, the part closest to the street. Carl was being good that day. He only went out to bug Negan early in the morning and that was 99.9% Negans fault for being so loud. Carl dropped the curtain, letting it fall back into place before walking upstairs.

Beneath his feet the carpet was soft. It was rare Carl walked around barefoot considering his nails were almost always painted. Lori had a problem with it. Well, Lori had a problem with Carl at this point. Carl was tired of acting straight and working his ass off just to please her. He rather be happy with himself than be fake and make her happy. It hurt when Carl stopped faking, though, because that was when he realized the only version of him she loved was the fake one. 

Carls window was wide open, warm summer wind blowing throughout his room. Carl stripped off his shirt and shorts, dropping them in the corner of hia room. He walked towards his dresser and pulled the drawer open, digging around for a couple of seconds before finding the pair of jean shorts he had stolen from Enid.

They were high waisted and a size to small, but Carl fell in love with them as soon as he laid eyes on them. There were no holes but around each of his upper thighs were a light blue fringe from when Enid cut tjem shorter to spite her father. The pockets were shallow and pointless, but they still completed the entire look. Enid had cut the shorts in a way so that the cloth ended where her thigh began, the bottoms of her ass peeking out.

Carl smiled down at the shorts and shoved his boxers dowm, too. He pulled another drawer open and grabbed a pair of red panties to match his nail polish. Enid said girls always matched. He slipped on the panties, tucking his cock beneath the lace before picking up the shorts and pulling them on. It took a minute before they finally slipped over his ass and he was able to zip and button them up. Carl had always been thin. 

He brushed his hair over his shoulders and admired himself in the mirror, turning in all directions to make sure he looked good. He pushed up on his toes and smiled when he saw the way the shorts made him look. His long legs looked longer and his ass even looked a bit bigger. Negan was going to love these shorts but Carl knew he would love whats underneath much, much more. 

Carl walked over to his closet and stared inside of it, chewing his lower lip. Picking shirts were always hard for him. Girls had tits to work with but he didn't. Almost all of the shorts he wore made him look flat and shapeless. After staring into his closet for ten minutes straight Carl finally decided on a plain white t-shirt that clung to his upper arms and torso, but still hung low around his neck. He slid it on over his head and pulled his hair out from beneath it, peeking into the mirror one last time. He smiled at his reflection before stepping out of his room and down the stairs.

Carl stopped at the kitchen to grab Negan a water bottle before stepping outside. It was hot, the temperature probably in the mid to late nineties with the feel of over a hundred degrees. Stepping off of the front porch was a mistake considering how hot the concrete was beneath him. Carl gripped the plastic water bottle tight and clenched his teeth to hold back from yelping. Quickly, he rushed towards the grass, letting out a sigh of relief when the too tall prickles of grass were flattened out under his feet. The grass was still warm but it wasn't burning hot. Once Carl refocused he realized Negan had already spotted him and shut off the lawn mower. So much for a sexy entrance, Carl thought.

"What do ya want, kid?" Negan asked, grabbing his shirt by the hem and lifting it up, wiping the sweat off of his face. It was really sexy, but then again everything Negan did was sexy. Every move, every breath, every look drove Carl wild. "You pissed off again?" 

"No." Carl smiled, blushing beneath his gaze. He walked towards Negan who had parked in the low center of the yard. He climbed onto the mower, straddling Negans hips. The sun beat down on them and now that Carl was closer he could see the sweat dripping down Negans neck. He wanted to lick it off. "Its just hot," He sighed, his ass settling over the bulge of Negans dick. "Thought you would want some water." 

"Thanks," Negan mumbled, grabbing the bottle from him and twisting the cap off. He chugged it, the plastic crinkling beneath his grip. Water dribbled down his chin and all Carl could think about was licking it off. He dropped the bottle between his legs, one arm snaking around Carl. "Anything else?" He smirked. Negan wasn't sure what he was expecting.

"Missed you," Carl whispered, leaning closer to him. "Ever since yesterday-"

"Yesterday went too far." Negan cut him off. "Really, kid. You aren't sixteen yet which means you can't consent. I shouldn't have done the things I did, especially considering how damn codependent you are." 

"I missed you." Carl stated, draping his arms across Negans shoulders. "I missed your company. The only thing stopping me from coming over is that I'm not sixteen and I know as soon as things get good you'll stop it." He sighed, laying his head on Negans chest. "Why don't you just let me to the work," Carl started to grind against Negans cock. "That way I'm in control the entire time." He kissed Negan softly, gasping when Negan pushed him away and his back pressed against the steering wheel. 

"Ever driven one of these?" Negan asked. His desperate attempt to shut Carl down and change the subject was almost laughable, but Carl maintained a straight face. He lifted Carl up almost effortlessly, turning him around so that Carls back was pressed against Negans chest and he was facing the wheel. Negan turned on the mower and took Carls hands, placing them on the steering wheel. "Ten and two-"

"I know." Carl replied, slamming his foot on the gas. The mower didn't move fast, but there was a hard enough jolt to send Carl slamming back against Negans chest. He lightened up on the gas and turned, driving up the length of their driveway. "Who doesn't know how to drive a lawn mower? Its easier than riding a bike." 

"Cocky," Negan smirked, his hands gripping Carls hips. "Slow down, okay? And focus on where you're driving. This isn't a car, its a mower, and if you arent careful you're gonna cut the grass too low and it'll look ugly." 

"Whatever," Carl scoffed, slowing the speed of the mower. He started to drive down an uncut patch of grass and decided to shift his focus to something more important. Negan. "My legs aren't long enough." He swung his legs up, his legs dangling off of Negans. He twisted his feet around Negans lower leg and pressed his ass down against Negans crotch. "You push the pedals, I steer." 

Behind him, Negan sighed and pressed his foot down on the gas, relaxing back into the seat lazily. "Kids always complain about doing this, but it really ain't that bad." He mumbled, sliding one hand down to Carls thigh.

"Cut it with the small talk," Carl mumbled, grinding down harder against Negan. He looked over his shoulder at him, smirking. "You know why I'm out here. Stop acting like its to do lawn work." Carl could feel Negans dick growing hard beneath his jeans. "Its because I can't get enough of you." 

"Thats not very healthy, Carl." Negan pulled Carl back against him, holding Carl down against his jean clad dick. He ground against the boy in slow, fluid thrusts that were hardly noticeable. Obviously, Negan had a lot more patience than Carl. 

"Nothing about this is. You're older than my father." Carl mumbled, turning the wheel so that they drove over another patch of grass. "I'm not legal and not the age of consent. The list goes on and on." He pushed his thigh up, smirking when Negans hand slid between his legs, cupping his cock through the jean shorts.

"Better?" Negan asked, tracing his fingers across Carls hard cock.

Carl bit his lip, pushing up against his hand. "Yeah," He panted, "much better." He continued to grind back against Negan, smirking when Negan traced the hem of the shorts before popping the button and unzipping them. 

A bright red peeked out from beneath the denim causing Negan to gasp. He slid his hand into the shorts, all but moaning when his fingers rubbed against the lace fabric. "Fuck," Negan growled. "You tryna kill me?"

"Mhm." Carl smirked, putting his foot on the brake. "Didn't know you had such a thing for panties." He pushed up against his hand, arching his back against Negans chest. His body was shaking with need but Negan didn't care. He was calm. Composed. "Wait until you see whats underneath-" 

A car horn startled both of them as Rick pulled into the driveway. He smiled at the two men, waving. Within seconds Rick was out of his car and bounding towards them. Negan quickly zipped and buttoned Carls shorts as if it was an instinct. Carl liked to ignore all of the practice Negan had. Negan cleared his throat and closed his legs some, closing Carls as well. They were a mix of tangled limbs but Rick seemed to be blind to it. 

"Hey," Rick grinned. "Whats going on out here?" Carls blood ran cold until Ricks chuckle filled the air. "You refuse to do help around the house almost all the time but now you're out here helping mow?"

"Uh," Carl looked between the two men nervously. "Yea-"

"Yeah," Negan smirked, patting Carls back. "Its about time for Carl to start pitching in. I deciced to drag him out here and make him learn how to mow a lawn."

"Well," Rick looked at Carl. The way he looked at him was filled with love and happiness. Carl wondered if Rick would still look at him that way if he knew what Carl was doing. "Did you learn your lesson?" 

Negan began to grind against Carl once more, his hips moving oh so subtly. He crossed his arms across Carls front, his hands falling across his aching hard on. Carl wanted to shake, to fuck up against Negans hands, to beg Negan to fuck him. He wanted to get off so bad it hurt. But Carl had to push all those feelings down and act calm.

"Yep," Carl grinned, his heart beating so loud he worried Rick could hear it. "Lesson learned."


End file.
